Let's Play
by Avacados are evil
Summary: Oh god I'm insane. XX ... Board games. Axel as Miss Scarlet.Rated for language and raunchy jokes. I need to go to curse rehab... itsy bitsy bits of Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own rights KH, or KH2, OR KH COM. But I've finished KH, read a script for COM (I got lazy), and am playing 2. So Nyah. :p … I don't own any rights to any board games.

Okay, mainly humor, and maaaaaaybe (maybe my foot) itty bitty (itty bitty my foot) chunks of Shonen ai (I can't resist, it's so cuuute!) If you hate me for the Shonen ai … you suck. If you hate me because of my writing… I suck and I'll be the first to admit it. So, again Nyah :p. Please no flames, Bob and I will laugh at you. Like so, XD.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where the hell are we?", Ansem demanded looking at his 'companions' suspiciously

"You're in my board games.", Said a voice, "We're playing Clue."

"Why?", Roxas asked looking around for speakers

"Because I'm incredibly bored. Now let me give you the instructions…", The Voice suggested

"I love clue! Can I be Miss Scarlet? Can I can I pleeeaaase?", Kairi whined

"Er… I don't want to play.", Namine said quietly

Axel just looked around, not paying any attention to The Voice or the other people in the room.

"If we're playing clue, does that mean we need our clothes changed?", Sora asked hopefully, he liked clothes.

Riku rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'adorable airhead'

"Oh I'd almost forgotten, yes, yes, your clothes.", The Voice agreed

There was a loud whooshing sound, and everybody was in different clothes.

Axel looked down and shrieked. "WHY AM I IN A DRESS?", He demanded indignantly

"Weren't you paying attention? I said we were playing Clue.", The Voice sighed

"You're Miss Scarlet! But I wanted to be miss Scarlet not frumpy old Mrs. White!", Kairi pouted.

"Who am I?", Roxas asked eyeing the blue dress warily

"Mrs. Peacock.", Riku said poking at his own outfit. A yellow suit.

"Er… I'm not even going to ask why my clothes are purple.", Ansem decided wisely

"I'm Mr. Green! YES! I'm always Mr. Green. Oh, and Riku's Colonel Mustard! And Ansem is professor Plum!", He danced around happily.

Everybody else sweat-dropped and looked around for Namine.

"Hey, voice-y guy, where's Namine?", Roxas asked

"So you noticed she was missing? She gets a free pass to the next game. She's going to be playing as Mr. Boddy.", The voice replied

"But Mr. Boddy is the murder victim!", Kairi yelped unhappily, there went the only other female.

"Ah, well you see, she's still alive, she just gets a free pass, and doesn't have to play", The Voice explained

"But why couldn't she have been Miss Scarlet?", Axel whined

"I think you look good in a dress.", Roxas muttered.

"Nevermind.", Axel said quickly.

"Anyway, so what about the weapons and stuff?", Sora asked, still happy about playing Clue.

"Well you each get a bag with a notebook, and some weapons, and some miniatures of the rooms." The Voice said, "The answers are in the envelope. The last person to figure it out will be eliminated."

A coffin appeared in the middle of the room with an envelope on top.

Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Ansem started to look through their things.

Kairi walked over to the coffin, and picked up the envelope.  
"I'm not going to play this, I'll just look.", She said, starting to open the envelope.

The lid of the coffin swung open, and Namine's hand reached out and took the envelope away.

"Sorry Kairi.", Namine apologized before closing the lid and taking the envelope with her.

"No cheating!", The Voice boomed

Kairi rushed over to the group and looked through her things quickly.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!", The Voice announced.

An ordinary six sided dice dropped from the ceiling into Ansem's hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, so that's the fist chapter, I think I may need to go to script format…

You tell me.

This whole thing started when I was thinking about KH2 and Clue and then I thought about Axel as miss Scarlet, and decided I had to put it down somewhere.

The characters in here were decided like this.

If Axel is gonna be in it so is Roxas.

If Axel and Roxas are gonna be in it so are Sora and Riku.

If Sora and Riku are in it Kairi needs to be too.

Kairi needs company, Namine should be in it too.

I couldn't decide on a last character, so I picked someone evil.

Ansem is pretty evil.

I need a game-master voice.

I still have no idea who the voice will be.

Ideas are welcome, The Voice is, for now, entirely gender neutral.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: … If I owned Kingdom Hearts it'd be full of Shonen ai. It'd be freaking awesome. But then again, I wouldn't have thought of the whole 'plot' thing. Also, I found a spoiler (cries with frustration) (It was so hard not to look at them, and I blew all my willpower on chocolate) And I sure as hell wouldn't let certain things happen (even from what I have seen).

Oh my god, it has tiny bitty chunks of Shonen ai! (SHOCKGASPFAINT) …Shonen ai haters… why are you even here? This is chapter 2!

Your suggestions for a voice were all good, however, I have decided upon an entirely different candidate. (laughs evilly)

Oh, and as for the people cards and stuff in clue, just pretend they have something for those too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ansem looked at the dice blankly.

"You're first genius.", Riku said poking him

Ansem batted away Riku's hand and rolled.

The dice flew back and hit him in the face.  
"We aren't in our spots!", Sora realized

"… spots?", Axel asked trying not to laugh at Ansem

"Yeah, look for a square that's the same color as your outfit!", Kairi giggled

They all went to their spots.

Ansem threw the dice again. 5.

And so it began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas sighed and looked over his notebook.

He had four rooms left to check.

"Um… I suggest um… Axel, in the kitchen with the lead pipe.", He said

Then he realized how that sounded and blushed.

Nobody had the Kitchen miniature.

He smiled triumphantly.

"Ansem stop trying to look at my notebook!", Kairi snapped, hitting said Ansem on the head with said notebook.

"But I only have a few things crossed off!", He pouted

Kairi huffed and decided to wait for her turn before looking at her notebook.

"Oh my god Riku! What if one of us figures it out last?", Sora asked tugging at Riku's shirt

"I hadn't thought about it.", Riku said thoughtfully, "Then I guess we shouldn't lose."

Axel pouted, Roxas was heading over to the coffin, meaning he'd either figured it out, or he was taking a guess.

"I really hope I don't come in last.", he muttered

Roxas picked up the envelope, which caused Namine to spring up out of the coffin.

"So, what do you guess?", She asked

"I say it was Mrs. Peacock, in the kitchen with the revolver.", He replied

He opened the envelope and saw that he was…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riku, Sora, Axel, Kairi, and Roxas sat by the coffin, bored.

Ansem was taking forever.

"Hey voice… thing, can we speed this up, I'm bored and I really don't feel comfortable in this dress.", Axel whined

"Yes, yes, Ansem, give up, you already lost.", The voice said sleepily.

"… Were you asleep?", Roxas asked suspiciously

"Er, well I was getting bored again, and just fell asleep.", It said sheepishly

Ansem sighed and walked over to the coffin.

"Can I go home now?", He asked, "I have things to do, reports to write, heartless to breed…", He trailed off

"Yes, Ansem is hereby eliminated.", The voice said.

Everyone gave a small cheer.

"Good because that coffin was really starting to hurt my back.", Namine said happily.

"Alright," the voice announced the next game will be…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh I'm so evil. (evil cackle)

So this is chapter two.

Yeah…

Chapter three will probably be quite a ways off, I have fiddle camp in like, 2 days (I'm going to Louisiana, as in no computer… and no Dir En Grey (sob)) and I need to practice and pack and stuff.

(sigh)

Anyways, the next game will probably be LIFE.

If not, then I'll probably have found something better so don't worry. (be happy, do do do do do do)

(so corny XP)

Kay, Bye bye people!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to KH or anything KH related. If I did, there would be lots and lots of yaoi-flavored cutscenes.

So, here we go, back from Louisiana, and done with KH2, finally. (sighs) It took so long. (perks up) But it was nice and yaoi-flavored in the end there. (ignores the part with Namine and Roxas)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The next game is...", The Voice started

"The next game is...?", Roxas asked

"LIFE!", It said proudly

"Life.", Axel said blankly, "Great, let's go then."

"Patience! I have to erm... find it.", The Voice said sheepishly

Axel tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ah!", The Voice exclaimed

The world swirled around and everything turned black.

"Save me Riku!", Sora yelped jumping into Riku's arms

"Um... o-okay.", Riku stuttered

Kairi giggled

"Okay, hold on guys, Here we are!", The Voice said

In a flash of light the world reappeared.

There were six cars in frontof them.

Namine ran to the Yellow one. "Pretty!", She squeaked hopping in

"Okay, pick your cars guys!", The Voice said

Sora hopped in the blue one, Riku hopped in the green one (coincidentially the one right next to Sora's), Axel nabbed the Red one, and Roxas took the white one.

Kairi stood staring at the orange car. "I better get a hot husband.", She muttered opening the door.

"And now, who doesn't want to start colledge?", The voice asked

"I don't.", Axel said missing Roxas's sad glance

"I don't either.", Riku said missing an equally sad glance from Sora

"Okay, you get to pick your jobs now then!", The Voice said

Cards appeared in front of Axel.

"Pick one.", It said

Axel picked a card which instantly turned into a bass guitar.

"Woah! It's so cool!", Axel said hugging the guitar

"Axel, you are, the entertainer", The Voice explained, "You now have a band.  
"Oh cool, who's in it?", Axel asked

"Wait and see.", The voice said

Cards appeared in front of Riku.

"And now you pick.", The voice said

Rikiu picked up a card which turned into a calculator.

"Accountant!", The voice said, "You get to collect taxes!"

"SWEET!", Riku said happily

"Wait... sorry, you had to pick colledge to get this, never mind.", The Voice said

"Damn!", Riku shouted picking another card.

This one turned into a suit.

"Salesperson!", The Voice said

Riku sighed.

"Riku will make... 20,000 every payday. Axel will make 90,000 every payday.", The voice announced

Riku glared at Axel, who shrugged.

"Here's money to start with, have fun!", The voice said

"Hey, voice!", Sora called

"What?", The Voice asked

"Who goes first?", Sora asked

"Huh? Oh right! Um... spin the spinner in your dshboard.", The voice explained

"So, this'll be fun right?", Namine asked

"I hope so.", Kairi sighed

Everybody spun the spinner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, sorry, I know it was a bit um... boring, but I'll get them playing in the next chapter.

Kay?

Kay, love you bye. (skitters off)

As to the voice, I um... I forgot who I wanted it to be. XX don't hurt me.

Anyway, do you think I should change it to script format?

I'll wait for your reviws. (waits)

(P.S. I have quite a few ideas for this game, it might be about three chapters. ;;;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything KH related.

On with it.

(Just pretend they've all gotten their jobs okay? I'll erm… You'll figure them out soon enough.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riku slammed his head into the dashboard and sighed.

Freaking stupid, evil, stupid voice.

"Sir do you have any idea how fast you were going?", Namine asked, scribbling on a little notepad.

"Namine?", Riku squeaked

"Oh, Hi Riku. Um, yeah, do you have any idea how fast you were going?", She asked again

Great! First Sora gets the job he wanted, Then he gets the stupid Mobile Home, and now he was getting a damn ticket.

Riku slammed his head into the dashboard again.

"Hey Namine, let me write the ticket!", Someone said happily

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora tapped his foot patiently, He needed to get back in his car if he didn't want to miss his turn. "Where is that repair woman?", He mumbled

There was a knock on the door.

Sora opened the door and gaped. "TIFA?"

"Hi, yeah, I'm Tifa, I'll be repairing your si- oh my god you're adorable!", Tifa shrieked

"Tifa don't you recognize me?", Sora asked, bakcing away

"I wish! You're so hot! A-anyway, your sink?", Tifa asked

"Yeah….. over there.", Sora pointed.

Tifa walked over towards the sink, turned around, knocked out Sora, and dragged him to his car. "I'm sorry erm.. Sora, but you're just too cute.", She said, starting the engine.

"Paging Doctor Roxas.", The intercom buzzed

"Yes?", Roxas asked quickly, shoving his gameboy into his desk

"There's a patient with a broken leg, a skateboarding injury, Please get to the emergency room."

"I'm on my way.", Roxas said, bolting from his chair to the emergency room.

"So, what've we got?", He asked the nurse

"Hayner, last name unknown. Hairline fracture in the femur.", The nburse said

Roxas blanched, "Hayner? Since when is Hayner in this game?"

"Game?", Asked the nurse

Roxas rushed into the room.

"Oh my god! Finally, you're the doctor?", Hayner asked

"Yeah, Hayner, what's going on?", Roxas asked

"Hm? Well Mr…. what's your last name? Whatever, I've got a broken leg if the nurse didn't tell you.", Hayner complained

'He doesn't recognize me?', Roxas thought stunned

Axel got off stage happily, the only thing that could ruin his happiness was-

"Axel! Good show. But I don't believe the fire was supposed to be part of it.", Ansem said walking over to him.

"Well, so?", Axel walked past him, trying not to let stupid 'Ansem the Wise' ruin his mood.

"You could have cost us a fortune if something went wrong!", Ansem shouted, hitting Axel in the head wit ha random stack of papers.

"Ugh, go away!", Axel whined, ducking through a door.

"Larxene says the smoke could be harmful to her voice!", Ansem nagged

"And I care because?", Axel growled, picking up his pace

"Axel! You don't care about the band?", Ansem asked

"GOD DAMN IT! GO AWAY!", Axel shouted, running

"But the band!" ,Ansem called

Axel panted. Freaking crazy band manager.

"Axel, why are you out of breath?",Luxord asked, shoving his drum sticks into his pocket.

"Ansem.", Axel said simply

Luxord rolled his eyes, "Bloody manager. Anyway, We were going to head off."

"Where too?", Axel asked

"Vegas.", Luxord said simply.

"Oh, well who's we?", Axel asked

"Demyx and I.", Luxord said

"Ah, try not to let him gamble, unlike you, he sucks at it.", Axel warned

"Well, don't you want to come?", Luxord asked suprised

"Really? Sure!", Axel said happily

"Yuffie?", Riku asked

"Oh hello, erm… whoever you are.", Yuffie said, pulling out her own note pad

"So how fast was I going?", Riku asked

"60 miles in a 30 mile zone.", Yuffie answered

"I'll let you handle this.", Namine said, going to her car and driving away.

"So, how much is that?", Riku asked.

"I'll let you out of the ticket if you bring me to the candy store.", Yuffie whispered

Riku raised an eyebrow, but agreed, "Sure."

Yuffie jumped up and down happily and hopped into Riku's car.

Namine pulled over the black car, proud. This was the fourth speeder today. And she'd just caught Riku five minutes ago.

"Sir do you have any idea how fast you were going?", Namine asked

"Um, no sorry officer.", said the person inside the car.

"You were going,", Namine looked into the window, and there sat Leon. Hot as ever. She smiled evilly. "You were going 120 in a 30 mile zone. That's a big ticket.", She said

Leon's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"120?", He screeched

"Yep, but I'll waive the ticket… if you marry me", Namine said.

"I, um, I… oh fuck. He'll be so pissed.", Leon sighed, "Fine."

Ha ha ha. Evil always triumphs.

"Well let's get to the church.", She said, pulling Leon put of his car and into hers.

Kairi pulled into the gas station, sighing.

"Flat tires suck.", She whined, getting out of the car to find help.

"Need help?", Asked someone from behind her. That voice sounded an awful lot like…

"Cloud?", She asked turning around

"Um, yeah, sorry, have we met?", He asked

Kairi melted in her shoes. Cloud Strife, hotness in human form.

"Uh….", She sighed

Cloud blinked at her in confusion, and then his cellphone rang.

"Hello? Leon? Yeah, Yeah… WHAT? How could you! And you, UGH! I can't belive you! No! HA! Fuck you! Bye!", Cloud hung up his cellphone and turned to Kairi.

"Would you marry me?", He asked

"Yes.", She answered, latching onto him.

"Take that Leon you prick.", Cloud mumbled

"What was that darling?", Kairi asked

"Let's see that tire…", Cloud dodged

"Hey, for a doctor you're pretty hot.", Hayner said, looking Roxas up and down

"EH?", Roxas blushed

"AW!", Hayner said, crutching over to him.

"Um… are you, are you okay? This is the morphine talking right?", Roxas asked

"Of course not! I'm fine. And so are you… Hey, let's get married!", Hayner said happily

"What? No!", Roxas shrieked

Hayner sighed, then smacked Roxas with his crutch.

"Hehe. I'm gonna marry the hot guy.", He said happily, pushing Roxas into a wheelchair (how he did this with crutches, the world may never know.)

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Here.", Riku said, throwing a ringpop at Yuffie.

Yuffie caught it, looked at it and squealed.

"I do!", She said happily.

"What?", Riku asked

Yuffie grabbed him and gave him a long kiss.

Riku clutched at his throat.

"Oh, I'm so happy, I always wanted to marry a guy with silver hair.", Yuffie said, sighing dreamily

"Sho, Dmeyx… Watz about you and me get married?", Axel slurred

"Hehehehehe, too the moon, wait, What about that um… Roxhas?", Demyx slurred back

"I looooove Roxhas, but married! I wanna marry someone! An, you're the closest person.", Axel whined

"Marry… wazzizname." , Demyx suggested, pointing at Luxord

"Nah, he's already passed out.", Axel sighed

"Well, okay!", Demyx said happily.

Axel pulled Demyx into the car and they headed for the chapel.

Sora yawned and looked around. It looked like he was in a church.

"Ah, he's awake!", Someone said happily.

"Whozat?", Sora asked

"Come on darling. Time to get married!", Tifa said, grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him down the aisle.

At the end of the aisle stood Roxas with Hayner.

"Oh god.", Roxas said, noticing Sora.

"So, how'd you get Yours?", Hayner asked Tifa, smiling

Roxas broke away from Hayner's grasp.

"Jesus Christ Roxas, why is there a huge bandaid on you head?", Sora asked

"Um… Hayner hit me wit his crutch.", Roxas said

"So, let's get out of here.", Sora said

"Oh No you don't! You guys HAVE to get married. It's the rules.", The Voice said

"You're joking!", Sora yelped

"Nope. Riku got married to Yuffie a few hours ago, and Axel and Demyx got married in Vegas a few minutes before that, Oh and Kairi married Cloud at the same time Namine Married Leon. They had a joint wedding too.", The voice giggled

"Voice, I despise you.", Roxas said, walking back over to Hayner.

"Hey, at least you're marrying someone of your sexual prefrence!", Sora whined, walking back over to Tifa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay! Finally, an update, I know, I like, just posted the Bloody Death of Jimminy Cricket, but after being portrayed in a bad light, my muses had a change of heart.

Next chapter will have a lot of other stuff.

I hope you don't all hate me. (pulls out a picture of Axel's puppy face)

Okay, so yeah, thanks so much for reading and your reviews (I have a lot more than I'd ever dreamed of) ((More than one))

I love you all like Pence loves Sea salt ice-cream.

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to KH or anything KH related.

Haha, now they're in overdrive. I LOVE MY MUSES! (glomps muses) I'm gonna try to finish this chapter before they collapse. They'll probably be tired.

Erm… Marluxia and Zexion know everybody because it's really them, and they're them because they rock. :p

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kairi giggled, messing up her husband's hair.

"Oh Cloud, you're so hot.", She said happily

Cloud shrugged. "Keep driving.", He said

Kairi shrugged, and suddenly the car screeched to a halt.

"What the hell?", Cloud asked in shock

"Here's your kid!", Said The Voice.

Marluxia popped into the car.

"Where am I, Marluxia asked., "And what are you two doing here?"

"Marluxia?", Kairi asked

"Wow. This is freaky, I'm gonna kill-", Marluzia was cut off

"NO SAYING MY NAME!", Yelled the voice.

Marluxia blinked, and then turned to Kairi.

"So you're my um… mom now?", Marluxia asked

"I guess so.", She replied.

Cloud, after realizing Marluxia wasn't a threat, chose to ignore everything, and started to nap in the passenger's seat.

"You're a salesperson!", Yuffie squeaked

"Yeah.", Riku answered, "So?"

"And you make 20,000 dollars on payday? HOW WILL WE FEED THE CHILDREN?", Yuffie screeched

Riku forgot anything he might have said, "THE CHILDREN?"

"We've yet to have any, but still!", Yuffie whined

Riku sighed in relief, and turned back to the road.

"STOP! Here is your first child!", Said The Voice

Selphie appeared in the car

"Hi, 'm your daughter.", Selphie said happily

Riku stared at her. Then at Yuffie. Then at her. "God, why do you hate me?", He asked

"Hey, Mommy, can we go to the candy store?", Selphie aksed

"Great idea sweetie!", Yuffie beamed and poked Riku in the side.

"Candy, now.", She said sternly.

Riku decided he should invest in earplugs in the near future.

Axel groaned.

"Good morning Axel! I know you're probably hung over and stuff, but I have to tell you something.", Demyx chattered.

"What?", Axel snapped

Demyx grinned and pointed to the chapel.

Axel stared at it, and groaned again, letting his head flop onto the steering wheel.

"I don't wanna marry you.", Axel whined

"You already did.", Demy said, holding up his hand and pointing to his ring.

"Why? I don't like you!", Axel whined some more

"But Axelllllll! I'm so cute!", Demyx whined.

Axel slammed his head on the steering wheel, maybe if he did it enough Demyx would go away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?", Hayner asked

"We're not.", Roxas grumbled

"But honeeeeey!", Hayner whined

"GAH! Don't call me that!", Roxas yelled

"STOP! Your child!", The Voice said.

Olette popped into the car.

"Aw! My daddies are so cute together!", She said happily

"You think so?", Hayner asked

Roxas sped up, considering the consequences of crashing the car this instant.

"Hear that Sugar? We're cute together.", Hayner said proudy

"NO PET NAMES!", Roxas snapped.

"Soooora!", Tifa called, lifting up the couch, "Where are you hiding snugglebear?"

Sora rocked back and forth slowly. "Find a happy place, find a happy place.", He chanted

"There you are!", Tifa said, opening the closet door.

Sora yeped and ran as fast as he could out of the house and to his car.

But his car was gone.

"WHERE'S THE CAR!", He shrieked

"I put it in the repair shop.", Tifa said, "But why are you running Snookems?"

Sora calculated in his head, the repair shop was three miles away.

He could make it.

He sprinted off towards the repair shop.

The man sighed. Today was a slow news day.

"One more mile!", said Sora, running past the man

"He's going really fast!", The guy said astonished, "FOLLOW THAT KID!"

The camera man did as he was told, careful not to drop his camera

Sora stopped at the repair shop, and then he noticed the camera man and reported.

"You've just run the new world record mile, what are you going to do now?", The man asked

"LOOOOOOVVEEEEEYYYY BBUUUUNSSSSS!", Tifa yelled

"Gottagoseeya!", Sora said hopping into his car and speeding away.

Namine sighed, "Leon, The kids are bugging me again!"

"What now?", He asked

"Can we go to the zoo dad?", Asked Tidus, bouncing up and down

"Yeah, can we dad pleeeease?", Wakka asked, also bouncing

Leon went into inner thoughts mode. "Cloud used to love going to the zoo.", He said dreamily.

Namine stared at him, and poked him with a stick.

"Speeding ticket.", she said simply.

Leon sighed and shook his head.

Wakka and Tidus went off to do some other weird child activity… or something like that.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you.", Marluxia said, poking Kairi and Cloud.

"What is it dear?", Kairi asked

"I'm gay.", Marluxia admitted

"What a coincidence, so am I.", muttered Cloud

"My best friends are gay.", said Kairi

"So you don't care?", Marluxia asked

"Nope.", Kairi said happily

Marluxia smiled, "You know, aside from the whole thing of Cloud ignoring me, this is the best day of my life, I've never had parents before."

"Come here baby!", Kairi said, teary eyed. She hugged him.

"Mommy!", Marluxia said, hugging back

Cloud rolled his eyes.

Axel sighed, "Demyx, I hate you."

"Oh stop being a baby, I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind a threesome.", Demyx said

Axel choked.

"W-what?", he squeaked

"STOP! This is your child!", said The Voice

Zexion appeared in the car.

"what? How does this work?", He asked looking at Demyx and axel

"Well when a man and a woman love eachother very much…", Demyx started

"But you're both guys.", Zexion stated.

"Hmmm…", Demyx paused

"And I'm pretty sure I'm older than you Demyx.", Zexion said

"Just forget it.", Axel sighed.

"Ah! Well you see, when you land on the child space-", Demyx started again

"Never mind Demyx.", Zexion sighed.

"But, but", Demyx stuttered

"Shut up Demyx!", Axel said, smacking Demyx's head

"Abuse!", Demyx cried, "Abuse, you're an abusive husband!"

The car stopped again.

"Your second child!", Said The Voice

"What another one?", Riku practically screamed

"Yep. Here.", said The Voice

Pence appeared in the car.

"Oh my god!", Yuffie gasped, "Our child is fat!"

"I'm not fat!", Pence said, his eyes beginning to water.

Yuffie poked his stomach, "Porker."

Pence started to cy.

"Don't cry tubby!", Selphie said, patting him on the back

"Be nice to the fat kid and SHUT UP!", Riku yelled

" I hate this family!", Pence cried

"You're just fat, you'll get over it.", Yuffie said dismissivly

"Wahhhhhhh!", Pence wailed

Kairi hopped out of the car happily, "Look, it's Namine!"

Cloud scowled and turned away.

"Oh, Namine! Hey!", Kairi called

"Kairi!", Namine said happily

"So, our husbands are hot, and we've got kick ass jobs, who do you think will lose?", Kairi asked

"I hate to say it, but Sora probably will.", Namine sighed

"Hey.", Leon said, Tidus and Wakka were bothering Marluxia.

Cloud ignored him.

"Look, I'm sorry!", Leon said

Cloud ignored him some more.

"I swear I didn't mean to get a speeding ticket and have to marry a cop lady!", Leon whined

Cloud turned around slightly. "Prove it.", He said quietly.

And so, Leon and Cloud have a major snogfest, right there in front of their 'wives'.

"Oh my god Kairi, look at them!", Namine squeaked

"They're so hot!", Kairi squeaked back

They sat and squeaked over their 'husbands' until the snogfest was over.

"I think We'll be driving as close together as possible.", Namine said, getting back into her car.

"Hell yes.", Kairi agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riku pulled into the retirment home parking lot.

"I'll bet they think they've got me beat.", He laughed evilly.

"RIKU!", Sora screamed, running over to him.

"Sora?", Riku asked

"Hide me, lease god hide me.", Sora begged

Riku stared at him.

"Pudding?", Tifa yelled weakly, her voice was giving out

Sora shrieked and hid behind Riku.

"Hey guys!", Axel said pulling up.

Demyx mumbled around his duct tae.

"Hi.", Zexion murmered

Yuffie got out of the car to go find Tifa.

"Daddy, where'd mommy go?", Selphie asked

Sora stared at Selphie.

"I don't know, ask your brother.", Riku sighed

"But he's scary!", Selphie whined

Pence walked slowly over to Riku and Sora, his black pants dragging on the ground.

"There is death everywhere.", He said, pulling out an eyeliner pencil.

Everybody stared at Pence.

"Sora! Riku!", Kairi said happily

"Hey guys!", Namine said with equal happiness.

"Hey!", Sora said

"Hey.", Riku sighed, taking pence's eyeliner away

Pence went to sulk in a corner.

"So where are your 'Husbands'?", Riku asked

"Making out somewhere, why?", Kairi asked

Riku blushed, "Sorry I asked.", he said

"God! Hayner get off!", Roxas yelled, pushing hayner back upright on his crutches.

"I'm crippled!", He yelled back, "You don't hit crippled people!"

Roxas ignored him and went over to Axel.

"Hi Axel.", He said happily

"Roxas! I haven't seen you once this whole game!", Axel said, grinning

"Oh my god! You're in love with another man!", Hayner said dramatically

Nobody paid attention to him.

"Right, now that everyone's here….", The Voice said, "I'll announce who's going home."

"Bye Riku.", Kairi said sympathetically.

"It didn't say anything yet!", Riku shouted

"Kairi!", The voice announced.

"WHAT?", Kairi screeched.

"Well, you've got the least amount of money.", said The Voice

"Then who won?", Kairi asked

"Riku.", said The Voice

"But he had a crappy job and salary!", Kairi whined

"Ah, but his life chips.", said The Voice

"Yeah, I created a new teaching method, solved pollution, saved an endangered species, found a new energy source, won the nobel peace prize, became PRESIDENT, composed a symphony, painted a masterpiece, wrote a great American novel, discovered a new planet, AND won the lifetime achievement award. All you did was discover a new icecream flavor.", Riku said, sticking out his tongue.

"I ran a world record mil, and swam the English channel, and climbed Mt. Rushmoore.", Sora announced proudly

"How?", asked Roxas

"My wife.", Sora said simply, shuddering.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?", Axel asked, looking around for Demyx.

"They disappeared. Or in Marluxia and Zexion's case, they went home.", The Voice announced.

Kairi sighed, "Well at the very least, could you bring me to Marluxia?", Kairi asked

"No problem!", The Vocie said happily. Kairi disappeared.

"So what now?", Asked Riku.

"Now It's time for…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So? So? Eh? Two chapters in one day?

I'm so proud of myself.

… Unfortunately, some of my ideas for this didn't fit in, but most o them did. I was very pleased.

Until next time. ((Um… game? TT))


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it would have taken 60 years for the second game to come out. (Sigh)

I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry. My computer broke and I didn't have inspiration and I was sick, and my sister sits on me like I'm her personal couch while I'm trying to think and… (Sniff) My muses are so tired and busy thinking of new stories and they've been neglecting this one and banning them doesn't help. (Yes I'm done ranting. Nobody really reads all this anyways. (Sigh))

And here I shall mention someone because they are awesome.

LovelessRitsuka – Told you I would.

And to all of my reviwers who wait and don't complain I LOVE YOU ALL

(Slips Astrazoxity and Snickerdoodlewhore cookies)

(Slips everyone else cookies)

((I like to use the (((( )))) thingies)

SEPERATYLINEYTHINGWHEEEEEEE

"Now it's time for… A DANCE PARTY!", The Voice said randomly

Everyone stared.

"Or maybe it's a secret… dance party… secret… same thing.", The voice mumbled

The world went black.

WHEEELINE

"Welcome to the game graveyard. We're here to find a very special game.", The Voice laughed

"It's so dark, I can't see anything.", Namine whined

"Yes well the game graveyard is actually a big attic with no lights in it.", The voice explained

"Oh.", Namine whimpered, "So much better."

"Here it is!", The voice shouted triumphantly

"And more world switching right?", Riku yawned

"Yeah, can't we just skip the whole 'world blurring thing? It's making me nauseous.", Sora whined

"Oh fine.", The voice said impatiently

LINELINELINELINELINEMEH

"This game is called Fraidy Cats.", The voice said gleefully, " I used to play it all the time."

"I'm so CUTE!", Namine squealed

"Roxas is so CUTE!", Axel squealed at the same time

"It's not so different from being a lion really.", Sora said, licking a paw.

"AH! I'm furry! Make it go away!", Roxas yelped, then he noticed his tail, "oOo I'll get you my pretty." He began to chase his tail

"I don't see why we have to play this.", Riku sighed

Incase you hadn't guessed, everyone had turned into a cat.

Sora was a brown tabby cat with a crown on it's collar.

Riku was a silver cat with no collar.

Roxas was a Black cat with a checkered collar.

Axel was a red cat with a little fire charm on his collar.

Namine was a white cat with a pink collar.

(Because you had to know.)

"Well… you want to get home don't you?", The Voice asked

"Well yeah but…", Riku started

"Come on. Let's play the damn game so we can see who it is.", Sora said, nudging Riku lightly.

Riku purred.

"Don't try it Axel.", Roxas warned

Axel hid his random bag of catnip, "Don't try what?"

A huge yellow dog ran over to the fence they were sitting on and barked before running back to the yard.

"WHAT THE HELL?", Sora shrieked

"That… was Mugsy. You have to make it around the yard… Mugsy is waiting. Enjoy.", The voice laughed

LINELINEENILLINELINELINE

Axel dashed for the barrel, jumped, and just made it.

"THANK GOD!", He yelled happily.

Mugsy sniffed at the barrel, whined and trotted back off to nap.

"Having fun in there Axel?", Roxas asked

"Well you're in the barrel right next to me, I wouldn't be so smug.", Axel taunted.

"I'm not smug. Just confident.", Roxas said smugly.. .the smug bastard. (sorry)

"Keep my balance… Keep my balance… OH GOD NO!", Sora screamed running across the fence to stay away from the dog.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF BARK WOOF GROWL BARK BARK!", Mugsy um… barked

"Sora, quick! Over here!", Namine said, motioning Sora over with a paw.

"Oh Namine! Thanks so much I-", Sora didn't get to finish because someone shoved him off the fence.

"AHHH! Namine, Why?", Sora yelped

"I'm sorry Sora! I wasn't me!", Namine cried

The Voice whistled innocently somewhere in the background.

LINELINEDYLINELINELINELINELINEUMS

Mugsy sat chewing on random bones, not paying any attention to the fence or the 'cats'.

Namine scampered across the fence, and right into victory.

"Winner, Namine!", The Voice announced happily.

"But Sora…", Namine sighed

"I'm sure Riku will wait to try killing you until after you find me.", The voice assured.

"Gee thanks.", Namine sighed.

"Well… ready to get out of here?", The voice asked

"Sure.", Sora said, walking over to Namine.

"You're alive!", Namine shrieked happily

"You thought I would kill him? HA! Fat chance.", The voice giggled

"Who's a what now?", Axel asked

"Axel… don't be so dumb.", Roxas sighed.

Axel pouted (the best a cat CAN pout)

"Well let's go.", Riku sighed, popping out of nowhere.

"Alright, See ya Sora. Sorry you had to go.", The Voice said, sending Sora home.

"What? Sora lost?", Riku asked

"I-it was Namine's fault!", The Voice lied

"Namine, how could you… I want Sora!", Riku started to cry

"Oh crap.", Namine muttered, "C-can we go… please?", She asked

"One new board game, coming up!", The voice said happily

ENDENDENDENDFORNOWENDS

So um… Yeah, kinda random and sucky and jump-all-overy… but I wanted to put this game in here.

I miss it so much, but all the stupid pieces are missing.


End file.
